


Tyrion and Sansa's kids

by Cinnie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title, set in an undetermined future, just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrion and Sansa's kids

Sansa finds herself crying, for all she’s happier than she can remember being, even when reunited with her brothers and Arya, as she holds the warm little bundle in her arms, Joanna Lannister, barely a few hours old is the loveliest thing Sansa has ever seen. Tyrion, sitting beside her on the bed, still looks gob smacked at the sight of his daughter. It was a good day; Sansa thinks happily, that she and Tyrion had crossed paths again.

She’d been older, physically by but a year, but mentally she’d felt centuries older than the silly child who’d been cruel to a man who’d never been anything but kind to her. Over the months spent pulling together a new army, one made only to take and fortify the North, they steadily learned one another and eventually fell in love, and they were in love no matter how Tyrion scoffed, all leading to this day, with their daughter, named for Tyrion’s mother, whom he’d never met, a winter born baby that would bear the Lannister name.

Sansa glanced up when she heard a despairing whine and laughed, nudging Tyrion as her Dire Wolf, Beauty, one of Nymeria’s cubs, made her presence known, looking quite eager to join in the snuggling.

Eddard and Robb come little over a year later, twin boys. Eddard is blonde and sweet, Robb dark haired already and a trifle fussier, Beauty who had whelped a few weeks before, scooted one her pups beside Robb instantly and while she seemed to like Eddard, he received no wolf, making the decision of which boy to inherit what an easy one, with Eddard becoming a Lannister and heir to Casterly Rock, and Robb destined to eventually be Robb II, King of the North. Twins hadn’t been easy, for all everyone was thrilled and it was lucky Bran had been there for the birth of his nephews, or Sansa feels certain that she’d have died, she’d felt it a weakening as the labor went on that hadn’t been present with Joanna, until Bran laid his hand on her arm and strength had flowed through her body.

Its two years later than Sansa again finds herself in the birthing room, and this time she knows going in that something is off. Bran has cone again, thankfully and his smile is warm in response to her thanks. She struggles for nearly two days to give birth and when she does, their a gasps from the maids and midwife and Arya is the one who finishes helping the baby out and cleans it before placing him in Sansa’s arms. Benjen Stark is truly his father’s son, and is a dwarf. Sansa looks down at the over large head and tiny body, and feels nothing but love.

Tyrion worries, over this one, he knows what trial’s Benjen will face, though Sansa knows her son will have a easier time of it, than his father, for he will have parents and siblings to love him and not an hour after birth, his own Dire Wolf to guard him as well.

Catelyn Stark is born in the first year of the new summer. She has the red Tully hair of her mother and a dire wolf to match her last name.

Hoster Lannister and Talisa Stark are born a year later, Sansa chose Hoster, she said, for duty to remember family, and Talisa for sentiment in honor of her brother’s wife whom she’d never met.


End file.
